


HELP

by hungryforramen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Motivational, One Shot, Self-help, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforramen/pseuds/hungryforramen
Summary: In his dorm, all the books comprises of motivational books and self-helps. No fiction, no autobiographies.





	HELP

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on AFF in 2014, and I've finally edited it for clarity and posting it here.
> 
> If you're really going to read this, do enjoy and provide some feedback. :)

Everyone was asleep but him. The clock struck 12.42AM when Junmyeon finally walked towards his shelf of books – everything comprises of self-help and motivation. There was no fiction in his dormitory, there were no autobiographies. All the books were just that.

Junmyeon didn't need help, but reading advises that help readers emotionally and cognitively brings peace to his mind. Everyone who cared enough for him speculated that Junmyeon had problems in life; therefore he had to read self-help and motivation. He just shook his head incredulously and laughed it off.

“Everything in life had been misinterpreted by what it seems to be called ‘fiction’,” he once said to a room of hundreds, defying the rumour; flashes of cameras and questions being shot at any angle of the hall. “And our life’s journey never ends until we are finally laid to rest. Why hurry writing about your life when you’re still – you know – alive?

“There is so much to talk about when you are alive. There are a lot of mistakes to be made, there are a lot of things to discover, and there are many things to cringe at or love with all your heart. The reason why my favourite genre is self-help and motivation: as a singer it makes me want to be better.

“Ever imagined opening up a book that gives you wider perspective in your life? Ever closed a book and exhaled and think, ‘I’m going to change for the better’.

"Fiction doesn't give you the real insight of real life either. It makes you imagine, yes, which is great - no doubt - but if anything, it exaggerate everything; making something wonderful out of dystopias and romanticising it, also makes you crave to live in an alternate universe that you'll never be in.

“I need no help. Those books simply gave me a peace of mind; not the ruckus in the stories you have created.”


End file.
